Dans ton sac
by GuduFedefics
Summary: OS - Une petite indiscrétion. Si petite ... Je suis désolé. Si peu ...


Un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu en écoutant la chanson de Renaud (Oui, oui !) - _Dans ton sac_ que je trouve d'une tendresse incroyable. Donc, ni une ni deux, tac, tac, badaboum, OS ! Non, ce n'est pas une songfic !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Dans ton sac...**

Il est là, gisant au sol de la salle commune, offert et tentateur. Tu m'as dit que le dernier cours de métamorphose se trouvait dedans et que je n'avais qu'à regarder. Mais, à peine le vois-je que je sais déjà que je vais le faire. Tu m'en as donné l'autorisation, et toute découverte serait fortuite. C'est en tout cas ce dont j'essaye de me persuader. Mais même moi, je ne peux pas me laisser duper. J'ai enfin l'occasion d'une petite entorse, d'une indiscrétion. L'espoir de percer quelques uns de tes secrets. Ne serait-ce qu'un seul me suffirait. La curiosité l'emporte sur la bonne conscience. C'est décidé, je fonce. Un seul écart. Si petit que tu me le pardonneras bien vite.  
Je m'empare de l'objet de ma convoitise, et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé moelleux face au feu, pour entreprendre mon exploration à l'abri des regards. Pas la moindre envie d'être pris en faute. _Pour mieux te connaitre_, martèle ma mauvaise foi, abattant les maigres scrupules qui peuvent encore s'élever contre cet acte indigne que je veux, de tout mon cœur, commettre : fouiller dans ton sac.

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Tu es absorbée dans l'explication d'un sortilège complexe à Harry et Neville, auquel je ne comprends rien. A voir la mine qu'ils font, je crois qu'ils n'y comprennent pas grand chose non plus.

Ma main glisse sur le cuir du sac. Il est usé et rapiécé, mais solide. Lui aussi en a vu de belles dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Finalement, je passe une main à l'intérieur. _Tu vas juste récupérer un parchemin_, m'assène-je. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Mon bras est fébrile, il tremble un peu. C'est imperceptible. Mais déjà quelque chose effleure le bout de mes doigts, s'enroule autour, et je ne pense plus à rien. Rien que toi. C'est un ruban doré. Je le reconnais, c'est celui que tu portais au poignet lors du bal de Noel il y a deux ans. Je l'observe un instant. Le temps qu'une image de toi en robe de soirée apparaisse dans mon esprit. J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie, à te regarder danser et rire avec un autre, ne m'accordant pas un regard, pas un sourire. Oui Hermione, j'étais jaloux à en crever, mais si tu crois que je vais le reconnaitre ... Et puis quoi encore ? Je laisse retomber le ruban au fond du sac, et caresse une de tes plumes. Puis une deuxième, puis ... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec toutes ces plumes ? Là, une liasse de parchemins. Celui que je cherche doit surement se trouver parmi eux ... surement. Mais s'il se trouvait ailleurs ? Il faut bien que je m'en assure, non ? Ma main se referme sur un lot de livres blottis les uns contre les autres. Le premier est l'_Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaque_. Voyons Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu sais deux fois plus de sortilèges que ce que ce manuel n'en contient. _Magie maboule pour sorciers sonnés_. T'es sérieuse là ? Non, tu as dû le confisquer à Fred et George. Enfin, je l'espère. Le troisième est un petit carnet en cuir sombre et décoré d'arabesques dorées. Ton journal. Il est fermé par un petit cadenas. Si petit, si ridicule que je sais déjà qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ne suffira pas à l'ouvrir. Non, celui-ci, malgré les promesses qu'il offre, je ne tenterai pas de l'ouvrir. L'idée même d'avoir posé les yeux sur ce cadenas me répugne. Cet affront là, je ne te le ferai pas. Je lâche les livres comme s'ils m'avaient brulé.  
Je m'aventure plus profondément, raclant le fond du sac de mes ongles. Ma main se referme sur des petits objets qui roulent dans ma paume. Quelques bonbons au citrons que je t'ai donné après notre dernière virée chez Honeyduck. Manifestement, tu ne t'es pas jetée dessus. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre des patacitrouilles ! Quelques mornilles, pour la gazette du matin. Ton faux gallion. Toi aussi tu le gardes avec toi malgré tout ? Même si aujourd'hui il reste tristement froid ? Moi, j'ai le mien dans ma poche. Tous les jours. Je crois bien que Neville aussi. Un petit papier roulé en boule. Je le déplie, doucement pour ne pas le déchirer, et lis l'inscription à la plume : "_RDV dans le Hall après déjeuner_". Cette écriture en pattes de mouche ne peut être que celle d'un garçon ! Qui te donne des rendez-vous comme ça, sans que je sois au courant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait celui-là ? Je souris, amusé ... Je suis un gros navet ! Depuis quand les papiers griffonnés par Harry sont-ils si inquiétants ? Le pire, c'est que je devais être avec lui à t'attendre dans ce hall !  
Mes doigts buttent contre un petit portefeuille en tissu, pure facture moldue. S'en échappent quelques photos cornées. Tes parents. Etrangement figés sur le papier glacé. Ils sourient. Tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as le sourire de ta mère. Peut-être qu'un jour je ne les saluerai plus que comme ton simple ami ... _Weasley, t'es aussi mièvre qu'une chanson de Moldubec, nom d'un chaudron, ressaisis-toi ! _La deuxième photo me noue la gorge. Toute ma famille rit et s'agite pour l'objectif... Je reconnais la dernière photo. J'ai la même. Toi, Harry et moi. Celle que Sirius a prise l'an dernier au Square Grimmaurd. Quelques mois à peine, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé. Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. _Pour ne pas pleurer, oui ! _Grince la voix de Fred dans ma tête. Ou est-ce celle de George ? Je caresse machinalement la laine drue de ce qui ressemble vaguement à un gant. Surement une de tes productions qui aura échappé à Dobby. J'ai une pensée tendre pour la S.A.L.E. … Juste une pensée, hein ! Parce que non, jamais tu ne me feras adhérer à ta fichue association ! Moi, un elfe à mon service, j'en rêve ... Je pousse un petit sac brodé de perles qui me gène - surement du maquillage ou des trucs de filles -, et m'étonne du fouillis régnant dans tes affaires. Toi, l'organisation et la rigueur faites femme, comment peux-tu trainer un tel fatras ? On dirait ma chambre ! Tu devrais faire attention, tu vas finir par t'abimer le dos avec un tel poids. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne te sois pas encore cassée en deux !  
Soudain, je repère quelque chose qui me semble particulièrement intéressant, caché tout au fond, dans un repli du cuir. Qu'est-ce que …

Une étreinte autour de mes épaules me rappelle brutalement à la réalité. Mon cœur manque un battement. Pris la main dans le sac !

- Mon Ron-Ron, siffle sa voix nasillarde à mon oreille.

Immédiatement, je me renfrogne. _Elle_. Elle est déjà là, trop tôt. Ses bras. L'espace d'une seconde, fugace, j'ai imaginé que c'étaient les tiens. Mais ses babillages ... Pas de doute possible. Je ne l'écoute pas. L'ai-je déjà écoutée ? Je repose ton sac. Ca me fait mal au ventre, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse voir, pas même apercevoir, les trésors qu'il renferme. Ce qui est à toi, ce qui est toi. J'aimerais pouvoir le garder sur moi, juste encore un peu. Faire durer l'illusion quelques secondes de plus. Parce que toi, tu ne me regardes pas.

J'ai fouillé dans ton sac, Hermione. C'est mal, je sais. Je le regrette... Si peu.


End file.
